


Where is Peter Parker?

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blackmail, Fluff, M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Peter Parker goes missing after witnessing and recording a crime. The detectives and police launches a manhunt, and it gets more dangerous as they discover more clues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I know it's a bit too early to be posting this, but tbh, I really want to get the Dec fics done asap. Since the muses are adamant that I post one more fic from the DC/MK fandom for the year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. STAF will be updated this evening. Then I'm switching back to L&M.

Peter Parker met with Isaac and Ryan at the photography studio he and Isaac shared. He needed help with his next subject.

"I'm selling photographs to the Daily Bulge. I need help with my subject ideas." he began.

"What are they looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Something newsworthy." Peter shrugged.

"The holidays are coming up, so maybe something connected to it?" Ryan offered.

"Perfect, New York University is holding a holiday festival. I can cover that." Peter decided. As he went to get his bag of camera equipment.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were with their grandparents. They cuddled up on the sofa as they discussed their plans for the month.

"We need to decorate the house, go shopping for Christmas presents, so many things." Steve was saying.

"The kids can help with some of these, but we will need to leave them with a sitter for the rest." Bucky said.

"I'll call and see if Allison or Ryan is available." Bucky offered.

"Wonderful." Steve smiled as they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;  
_ **

Heiji and his fellow students were setting up for the college festival. The fully recovered Courtney had come with Ginger and Miranda. Pepe and Virgil brought in tables, while others went to the store to get more supplies. Jimmy was visiting and he and Heiji discussed the festival.

"There's going to be games, art & crafts, gingerbread stations, a bake sale and Christmas trees being sold." Heiji was saying.

"Anything else?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"Sleigh rides, Santa Claus for the kids." came the reply.

"Sounds fun." Jimmy mused. Their conservation was halted by the other students returning with said supplies.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a new job assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Peter and Ben Ulrich met with Jonah Jameson. Their boss had a new assignment and called them into his office.

"The holiday carnival is a huge time for the city. There is a lot of hype, therefore there is a lot of money to be made if we get quality photos and a story." Jonah began. Peter was surprised along with Ben. This wasn't Ben's area of expertise, but then again, he was at loose ends.

"I was already planning to take some photos," Peter beamed.

"Perfect. Now you will get paid for it," Jonah said, slapping a file in Peter's hands.

"Do me proud, kid." he finished.

"Yes, sir!" he yelled before taking off. He almost stumbled over his feet, but this was a great time to win Jameson over.

* * *

**_Palladium Gym Facility, New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

****Heiji, Alyasha and Ana Kravinoff set up for the carnival with help from Jimmy and Kaito. The booths and stations were set up in the gym. The horse-drawn sleigh awaited visitors outside. Santa Claus and his elves were setting up in the multi purpose room. The room had been divided in two, the bake sale would take place on the other side. They were working hard to make sure it was all a success.

* * *

In the meantime, Flash, Harry, Eddie, Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, and Ben Reilly met to grab something to eat. Eddie, Flash, and Gwen were acting suspiciously. Flash was moody, while Eddie was jumpy. Gwen kept checking her phone. 

Mary Jane and Peter were the only ones acting normally next to Ben and Harry. The latter two chatted away about their classes. Overall, except for a certain trio, everything was normal.

* * *

**_Holiday Festival, Palladium Gym Facility;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve took their children to the carnival. The kids were buzzing with excitement. It was all they could talk about all week.

In the gym, there were game booths, food vendors, gingerbread houses and art & crafts stations set up. There was even face-painting and photo booths.

The gym was packed with people. There were long lines at the face-painting booth and gingerbread stations. The Guess How Much Jellybeans in a Jar already had a crowd. Some older kids were huddled around the Christmas trivia booth.

Vendors sold treats such as hot chocolate, potato pancakes, soft pretzels, ambrosia, okra, jelly donuts, and swiss meatballs.

In the multi-purpose room, kids were lined up to see Santa Claus. Others were more interested in seeing the goods being showcased at the bake sale.

Each parent took the kids and took them to the games.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked to each other about the carnival.

"When do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"This weekend is free." Stiles replied.

"Nice, perfect time for us." Derek smiled. Then they kissed softly.


	3. Shot for Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter records something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Peter was walking when he passed an alley. He glanced around the corner briefly before gasping softly. He stepped away from the corner. He peeked back around, his camera trained on the scene unfolding before him.

He took a dozen of pictures from as much angles as possible, before sneaking away. He had a lot of thoughts that he didn't know what to do with.

* * *

On the same day, Peter was witness to a surprise, Aaron Davies, Jackson Brice, and Herman Schultz all dumped toxic waste into a small pond. After they were done, they promptly left, not wanting to be caught.

What the trio didn't know was that they had been caught on camera. One Gabriel Stacy smirked as he put away his camera. Those pictures would round out his collection nicely.

* * *

That evening, Gabriel ran into Felicia Hardy, Ana, and Alyasha. They froze as they collided. After they picked themselves up off the ground, the group eyed each other warily. The trio scowled when they recognized Gabriel, they shot him dirty looks. However, Gabriel ignored them, they couldn't touch him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camden, Isaac, and Zack went out to their usual pizzeria. Upon being shown to a table, the trio sat down and got menus. They ordered their usual; cheese and sausage pizza, garlic bread, and sodas.

They laughed as they caught up with each other. It was good to see the others again.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about the festival.

"I had fun." Steve admitted to his husband.

"Me too. The kids certainly did, did you see them with the prizes?" Bucky replied.

"Yes, yes, I did. It was nearly impossible keeping them from eating too much sugar." Steve chuckled. They shared a kiss and smiled.


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's friends start to notice something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Mystery on the Ice will be updated next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives went through their files and caught up on their paperwork. They were still completing the Fairy tale killer case.

"Finally done." Isaac declared as he stood up and added the case file to the file cabinet. Skye was typing away on her laptop.

"Ditto." she said. Overall, it was a normal day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Ned, Liz, and Mary Jane met up. They were confused and worried.

"Have you seen Peter?" Mary Jane asked them. They shook their heads.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Ned exclaimed.

"Did you check the lab? He's usually in there." Harry noted.

"Already did that, no such luck." came the reply.

"The Daily Bulge offices?" Liz suggested.

"Same." Ned answered. They sat back to think. Where could their friend be?

* * *

The couples went on a group date to the ice rink outside of Rockefeller center. They put on their ice skates and got on the ice. Some had an easier time on the ice while others kept falling down. Some managed to spin and jump around the ice. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves.

"We need to come back." Erica said.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Danielle, and Stiles got together for dinner. Dinner was salmon, broccoli, and rice. They smiled as they talked over their meal. When they finished eating, they stood up to clear the table.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up under the covers as they discussed future plans.

"What do you want to do in the future?" Bucky asked.

"The kids are older now, so maybe we should visit New Orleans?" Steve offered.

"Excellent, what about the kids?" Bucky asked.

"They are old enough to visit Six Flags. We need to figure out which state though." Steve mused as he got a pen and paper and started writing down ideas. They talked for hours until it grew late. Then they shared a kiss, before Bucky switched the lights off, and they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Ryan get worried about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Masumi, Trip, and Skye met with Isaac and Ryan. Ryan and Isaac were looking worried.

"Peter hasn't showed. He's usually not this late." Isaac was saying.

"Let's call his Aunt May." Skye suggested.

"Yes, then I'll call Derek to see what to do next if he isn't with her." Ryan replied.

* * *

While Ryan and Isaac were calling May, Gabriel and Gwen got into an argument. Gabriel was irritated while Gwen was annoyed.

"Peter is missing, Gwen. Aren't you the least bit concerned. Unless you had something to do with it?" Gabriel was saying.

"I had nothing to do with it! I was with...someone else!" Gwen defended her case.

"Oh, your married boyfriend. The one with the wife and teenage son." Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

"At least I don't blackmail students for cash." Gwen glared at her cousin.

"Keep your head on a swivel. It will only be a matter of time before it all comes out." Gabriel warned.

"I suggest the same for you." Gwen threatened.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch. They had broccoli cheddar soup in bread bowls. They had ordered two spiced warm apple ciders and apple pastries. Bucky and Steve shared their meals and smiled.

* * *

**_Gabriel's place;_ **

Gabriel was looking through his black book. The black n' red ruled hardcover business notebook was his most precious possession ever. He had a list of names with amounts, dates, and other markings. He had photos, videos, forms, and other evidence hidden away.

'Knowledge is power, Gwen. A pity you never learned that.' he mused.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed. The couple couldn't stop kissing.


	6. More Money, More Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has an issue with a victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Mary Jane and Ned approached the detectives for help. They were worried and visibly scared.

"Peter is missing. He hasn't come to classes, his aunt is frantic." Ned begun.

"His aunt called the police, but they are swamped with cases. Can you take help?" Mary Jane added.

"We'll take the case." Skye said.

"Thank you so much." Mary Jane smiled.

* * *

The couple went to an indoors mini golf course. The date was funny and exciting. They laughed it up.

* * *

In the meantime, Gabriel had gotten hold of the master keys so he used it to break in Peter's locker. He found the pictures Peter had taken and stolen them. He snuck away before he could be seen.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. The couple held hands and sighed happily.

"Sometimes, there need to be no words." Bucky said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gabriel had stuck gold with Peter's pictures. He recognized them for the treasure trove they were. So he called a certain number.

That night, he met with someone in an alley. Gabriel was cocky as ever, while the other person was unhappy.

"What do you want?" they asked.

"Your payment are doubled." Gabriel replied.

"Isn't five hundred dollars enough?" they was annoyed.

"Not for this." Gabriel smirked as he got out a certain picture. The person snatched it from his hand, they looked and swore loudly.

"I'm not paying you!" they declared.

"Pay me unless you want me to go to the press with everything." Gabriel responded. The other person stabbed Gabriel in the chest. They dropped the knife and turned to run.


	7. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's body is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MitI will be updated next.

Parrish and his squad arrived at another crime scene. They met Melinda in the alley.

"He was stabbed and left for dead." Melinda reported.

"Thank you." Parrish said as he motioned for the techs to take over. Gabriel's body was taken to the morgue and they got started.

* * *

**_Daily Bulge offices;_ **

Masumi met with Jonah and Robbie. She had questions for them.

"What can we do for you?" Jonah asked.

"When is the last time you saw Peter Parker?" Masumi asked as she got right to business.

"A few days ago." Robbie answered.

"We already told the police this." Jonah added.

"The police are busy, so they passed the case over to us." Masumi explained.

"I see." Robbie said. And so the questioning continued. They talked for a hour, before Masumi stood.

"Thank you for your time." Masumi said as she took her leave.

* * *

**_Gabriel's room;  
_ **

The detectives got a warrant to search Gabriel's room to the fullest. The university didn't like scandal, but when they heard whispering of possible obstruction charges, they changed their tone.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, they hit pay dirt. Skye found his stash of money and ledgers under his bed in a spray painted plastic bin.

"Gabriel had a lot of secrets." Trip commented.

"And they probably got him killed." Jimmy said.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_**

The families plus Chris, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner was chicken enchiladas. There was sour cream and potato pancakes as sides. They had milk to drink with their meal. 

They talked and laughed over their meal. When they were done, everyone was stuffed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their plans for the month. They needed to finish Christmas shopping, take the kids to visit Santa, and much more.

They talked until it grew late. When it was time to go to sleep, they kissed and turned off the lights.


	8. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackmail gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next. Early, I know. Honestly, I'm trying to get this fic and the next done asap so I can return to IaWW for a little while.

A few days later, the detectives met to compare notes. They discussed their findings.

"Can you believe it?" Skye was saying.

"Who would have thought that Gabriel was a blackmailer?" Trip commented.

"What a creep!" Masumi declared. They had found some of Gabriel's victims. Felicia had been caught shoplifting from Asgard on camera. They had turned her in and let the police sort that matter out.

Eddie had cheated on a test, but he had an air tight alibi for the murder. Gwen's name appearing in the book had been a complete surprise, when they had yet to discover her secret, it certainly explained why she hadn't taken her cousin to task.

"By the way, Gwen is pregnant. So I doubt her boyfriend will remain a secret long." Erica mentioned.

"What?!" they chorused in surprise.

"Yeah, and no one knows who the father is. She refuses to talk." came the reply. Boyd raised an eyebrow.

"Secret indeed." he commented.

* * *

While the detectives were discussing their findings, the killer was busy. They visited Peter's studio and went looking for the negatives. They practically tore the studio apart. By the end, the place was trashed.

"Dammit!" they growled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They went to a curry place. The date was cute and fun. They finished their meals and paid before getting out in the town.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The Rogers-Barnes family got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of cream of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They had milk to drink with their dinner. The kids and parents were so happy. The family grew even closer over these meals.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky pulled Steve to his chest and kissed his temple. They didn't say much, just sat there in each other's arms.


	9. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone keeps searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Two days later, the detectives and police were having no luck finding Peter. They soon realized that Gabriel's murder was connected to Peter's disappearance when they were called to Peter's ransacked studio.

On the blackmail font, a surprise drug test revealed that Flash was using steroids. Some of the other victims were revealed in the investigation investigations of the books. The ones guilty of committing crimes were rounded up and arrested, while the detectives dealt with the ones that harbored embarrassing secrets. Masumi would then pass the intel on to Lance and Bobbi.

While several victims were cleared of the murder due to alibis and being interrogated, they hadn't found Gabriel's killer. The clock was counting down, so they needed to find Peter and fast.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They ordered mac n' cheese and tomato basil soup. They had soda to drink and sugar cookies. It was a simple and relaxed date. As the lunch came to an end, Bucky and Steve shared a quick kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned, Liz, Mary Jane, and Harry were searching for Peter. They were going through the list of places the remaining suspects frequented.

The list was lengthy, so it was taking quite some time. While Gwen was suspicious, her usual hangouts had been checked, and no one knew where she met her lover. So that was a dead end. However, they wouldn't give up.

* * *

A couple met up. The woman ran into her lover's arms and they exchanged a passionate kiss. They sat down to talk.

"Have you gotten anywhere yet?" the female asked.

"No luck. The cops are all over Stacy's place, so that route is closed. Can you get anything out of Parker?" her lover responded.

"I'm working on it. He isn't cooperating." came the reply.

"Can you give me time with him?" they wanted to know.

"Sure, but can it be a last resort, just in case?" the female responded.

"Sure, I'll keep trying to get in Stacy's place. We need to find those damn pictures." the man declared. Then they kissed again before parting.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"I heard that the others have quite a case." Stiles mentioned.

"Who would have thought that Peter got himself in deep trouble?" Derek had to agree.

"Yeah, they still cannot find him, and time is running out." Stiles replied.

"The question is what kind of pictures Peter took. For Gabriel to take interest, they have to be potentially damaging." Derek replied.

"Yikes. I'm glad we're on break." Stiles made a face. Derek nodded, before they shared a kiss.


	10. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MotI will be updated next.

Two more days passed, Gwen's lover was revealed to be Norman Osborn; Harry's father. The resulting scandal had everyone in an uproar. Harry was unhappy, while his mother was furious. She had walked out on Norman. The furor wouldn't be dying down anytime soon.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve went to a diner. They got burgers, fries, and sodas. They shared a banana split. They smiled and flirted over their lunch. As they stood up to pay the bill, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

Ryan was going through her things when she found the key that Peter had given her. Due to the adults being busy to take her to the bank, Ryan decided to call Caranthir to give her a ride.

Fifteen minutes later, they were led to a room and given a deposit box.

"Are you sure? That you need to do this?" Caranthir asked.

"It may be our only lead." Ryan replied. She then used to key to open the box. Inside were negatives and some pictures. There was even a letter from Peter. Ryan picked up the letter and started reading.

_"If you're reading this, I'm probably dead or worse. I found out about Gabriel's sideline job by accident. I'm putting those pictures here so the police know where to look. Be careful, all I can say is Gabriel is playing with fire, and sooner or later he will get burned."_

Ryan finished reading and turned to the pictures. She looked at them and her eyes went wide. She showed them to Caranthir and he swore.

"Son of a bitch! Playing with fire indeed!" he cursed.

"We need to show those to someone. But who? Trip or the police?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Good question, they are sensitive and will cause someone disgrace. Try the police first." Caranthir suggested as he got out his phone and started to dial...

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

While Ryan and Caranthir were at the bank, the detectives had a meeting. They were at their wit's end.

"We're running out of time, and most, if not all of the names have been eliminated." Skye was saying.

"We need to find Peter fast, before it is too late." Masumi pointed out.

"We need to set a trap, we have no other choice." Isaac said. So they started brainstorming. In the end, Skye called a certain person.

"Hello? I found some pictures that I think the police would love to see...Will leave them in an envelope in room 420 at Four Seasons... I expect payment....5PM..." When she was done, she hung up and turned the others.

"I set the bait. Now to see if they catch it." she said. So they ended the meeting and went to prepare...

* * *

**_Four Seasons Hotel, Midtown, New York;  
_ **

The detectives arrived at Four Seasons and disguised themselves. They waited about a hour. Masumi was on her laptop when the culprit arrived. She glanced up to see the person walk in. She looked over at Boyd and Erica as they sat in the cafe eating an early dinner. Erica caught her glance and sent a text to the others just as the culprit entered the elevator.

Within ten minutes, the culprit arrived at their destination. They used a key card to get in the room. They searched the room before finding a manilla envelope in the closet. They picked up said envelope and turned to leave.

They were on their way to the elevator, when they were grabbed.

"Got you!" Isaac announced.


	11. Tied Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives confront the criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_Four Seasons Hotel, New York;_ **

The detectives dragged the culprit back to room 426. They shut the door behind them and faced the culprit. Ana glared at them.

"You should have minded your own business!" she shouted. The detectives were not impressed.

"Well, explain yourself. Let's have a chat." Trip said.

* * *

**_room 426, Four Seasons;  
_ **

An uneasy silence fell as their shoulders were tensed up. In the end, Ana broke the silence with a confession.

"I was having an affair. Gabriel figured it all out." she began.

"Was it that embarrassing?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"Not really. But it is rather complicated." Ana replied.

"Why did you kill Gabriel?" Skye asked.

"We needed money. My friend suggested that we steal some insurance money. Peter took pictures of us...doing things. Somehow Gabriel got his hands on them." Ana revealed.

"Did he threaten you?" they asked.

"Of course he did!" Ana exclaimed.

* * *

Shocked silence fell as Ana's outburst echoed through the room. Before the detectives could reply, the door flew open to reveal Alyasha. Alyasha had a gun trained on him.

"Let Ana go." Alyasha commanded.

"I think not. She needs to answer to the police for her actions." Skye replied.

"Think again." Alyasha responded as he fired his gun. The detectives dove for cover. Seconds later, smoke filled the room. Konohamaru crawled over to the window. Pulling himself up, he opened the window. When the smoke cleared, Alyasha and Ana were gone.

"Damn it!" Isaac cursed.

* * *

While the detectives were finding out that the duo had escaped. The duo were entering the elevator. All of sudden, the door leading to the stairs flew open and the police swarmed out in the hallway.

"Freeze!" they yelled as they spotted the duo. In reply, Alyasha slammed the button, the doors shut.

"Go downstairs!" Parrish commanded. The detectives exited room 426 in time to hear Parrish. As the police and detectives headed downstairs, the elevator were on their way down. Inside, the couple looked at each other, as they held hands.

"There's no other way out." Ana sighed.

"Oh, there is a way." Alyasha responded, as he reached into his jacket.

**_Four Seasons Hotel lobby;_ **

Erica received a text from Isaac. She turned to Boyd and Masumi.

"We need to go to the elevator." she said. So they stood up and headed to the elevator. Three minutes later, the elevator doors opened, and the detectives looked inside. They gasped in shock;

"Oh my God!" Erica exclaimed.

Ana was leaning against a wall, her eyes were glazed over. A neat bullet hole was in her forehead. Alyasha sat next to her, their hands were linked together. He was slumped over. They entered the elevator and went to Alyasha. They saw a bullet hole on the right side of his head.

"He's dead too." Boyd reported.

"Murder-suicide." Masumi concluded. The trio stared at Alyasha and Ana.

* * *

While the confrontation was taking place, Caranthir and Ryan arrived at a house. They got into the house via the key found taped under the mailbox.

Five minutes later, they found Peter in one of the bedrooms. He was tied to a bed. He also was gagged. Caranthir and Ryan ran over to the bed and untied Peter. Ryan removed the gag, as they helped him up.


	12. Decompress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to move away from the heavy case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted next.

The detectives dealt with the aftermath. Some were at the hotel answering Parrish and co's questions. The ME came and removed the bodies.

In the meantime, some police officers and an ambulance arrived at the house. Peter was trembling and exhausted. Soon, he was taken to a hospital.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

The next morning, Peter received visitors. Ned, Harry, Mary Jane, and Liz visited their friend. They took turns filling Peter in.

"Gwen's having an affair with my dad. He got her pregnant. My mom says it's the final straw, so they are getting a divorce." Harry was saying.

"My dad and his friends got arrested for dumping toxic waste." Liz reported sadly.

"I'm sorry, guys." Peter said to his friends.

"It's not your fault." they said.

"Flash got kicked off the team, because he was taking steroids." Ned mentioned.

"Eddie cheated on a test. They made him retake it." Mary Jane nodded. They continued to talk until Peter got tired, and the nurses made them leave.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a drive-in movie. They had a lot of fun. It was the perfect escape.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. The family had their precious game night together. The game this time was Twister, and the older kids loved it.

The kids laughed as their parents fell down. They piled on top of them and offered them hugs and love.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

After Bucky and Steve cleaned up, they settled into bed to cuddle. The couple kissed softly.


	13. Assign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah calls in Peter, Ryan, and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

**_Daily Bulge, New York City, New York;_ **

Jonah met with Peter, Isaac, and Ryan. Peter was eager for the next assignment, while Ryan was confused. The teenage girl didn't understand why she had been called in. Isaac was merely curious.

"Why am I here?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Parker volunteered your services. Now, I have an assignment for you three. You are covering the ice show." Jonah announced. He went on to explain the details and gave them the folder with needed information. He ended the briefing with;

"Make me proud!" he declared.

* * *

_**ice cream shop, Brooklyn;  
** _

The couples went on a group date to an ice cream shop. They ordered sundaes, ice cream splits, and ice cream floats. The date was fun and delicious. It was a perfect time to relax.

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles went to a hot dog place for lunch. They ordered pizza pockets, cheese fries, and soda. They laughed and flirted over their lunch. When they finished up, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, and the Rogers-Barnes kids got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of meat lovers, veggie lovers, and plain cheese pizzas. There were salad, breadsticks, and soda to go with their pizza.

They laughed and talked as they shared their food. When dinner ended, they got up to clear the table. Then Rose brought out chocolate swiss roll cake for dessert.

"Who wants some cake?" she asked.

"Me!" the kids, Isaac, and Ryan chorused.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had dinner out at Olive Garden. They got; spinach-artichoke dip with tortilla chips for appetizers. The main course was Create Your Own Pasta. They had water and strawberry-banana smoothie to drink. Dessert was black tie mousse cake. They talked and flirted over their dinner.

Afterwards, they went to see a Broadway musical Aladdin. They enjoyed the music and fun. They gave the cast a standing ovation and left the theater holding hands.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi for WiPP. MotI will be updated next then, I'm switching to one of my recent series; IaWW.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives were working on cases. Some were doing paperwork. They were all busy. They were rushing around, wanting to get stuff done before they left for the holidays.

* * *

The couples went to a food truck alley for their lunch date. They enjoyed the different foods. It was all so perfect.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Peter and May met with Ryan and Caranthir. Ryan and Caranthir were confused, why had May requested this meeting? Peter and May were relieved.

"Not that I mind, but why are you guys here?" Ryan wanted to know.

"We have something to tell you." Peter said as he stepped back.

"Thank you for saving him." May smiled.

"No problem, ma'am." they both said.

"Thank you anyway. Here are some cookies." May said as she brought out a bag. She took out two Christmas tins and handed them to Caranthir and Ryan. They opened said tins and saw two dozen Christmas cookies inside. They each took one and tasted them.

"This is delicious. Thank you so much." Caranthir smiled.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve made dinner with their kids. Zack was the only child allowed near the stove. So he helped with adding cheese, milk, and butter to the macaroni. The chicken was was put in the oven. The mashed potatoes was put in the microwave. The squash and beans were already cooking on the stove. Dessert was chocolate cream and apple pies respectively and had been prepared beforehand.

The younger kids helped with the preparations for the food before their parents and Zack cooked it. Then they went to set the table.

The kids loved it and had a lot of fun. The kids enjoyed their food and hugged their parents.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up and kissed softly.

"I love you so much, Bucky." Steve smiled.

"I love you, too, Stevie. To the moon and back." Bucky returned the smile. They kissed again. Their friends and family were safe and at home. It was all they could ever need or want.


End file.
